dynasty_warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nu Wa
Profile Name: Nu Wa Kingdom: Mystics Position: Warrior Age: 23 Weapon: Sword Family: Fu Xi (Brother) Spouse: Fu Xi Background Nu Wa was a bonus female character first introduced in Dynasty Warriors 3. However, Dynasty Warriors 3 was the only Dynasty Warriors game she ever appeared in. Even to this day, she hasn't appeared in any new Dynasty Warriors games, meaning she was erased from the series. She did, however, make a comeback in Warriors Orochi 2, with a whole new design and attitude. Instead of being one of the warriors from Dynasty Warriors, she was apart of a group called the Mystics, along with her brother, Fu Xi, but it wasn't mentioned that they were Dynasty Warriors before that, almost as if they were trying to make it seem like they were apart of the Mystics all along. Her makeover consisted of her hair becoming white with green at the end, her being taller, skinnier, and older, and her attitude changed as well, into an attitude that is serious and mature. After leaving the Mystics, Nu Wa joined Cao Cao and remained loyal to him. She was often teased and called Cao Cao's "pet" by her fellow generals, but she did not fight back. Throughout the game, she is seen to care deeply for Cao Cao and worries about his health and wellbeing. She also rides beside him on horseback on their way to battles, not as a pet, but as more of a queen, and Cao Cao treats her as such. Even Cao Pi looks at Nu Wa as if she was his mother. Nu Wa is seen as the most important person to Cao Cao, and he protects her with every fiber of his being. He also rose her in ranks very quickly after first joining him due to his feelings for her. So after one battle, Nu Wa went from being a normal soldier, to Cao Cao's queen, the highest rank under Cao Cao. Even though Nu Wa's love interest was Cao Cao in the game, in real life, Nu Wa was married to her brother, Fu Xi, giving them an incestuous relationship. However, their forbidden love was never shown in the game, probably because of hate against incest. Instead, they made Nu Wa pair up with Cao Cao, so their relationship would be more accepted. Nu Wa was revealed to have supernatural powers, one of which is to keep people under slumber. She used this power when Cao Cao defeated Orochi and she used her power to keep Orochi asleep so he wouldn't rise again. Because of her supernatural powers and amazing skill and performing them, she is seen as powerful by many people, and often times, mysterious. Nu Wa was revealed to have a past with Orochi and Da Ji, and desperately wants to forget it. However, Da Ji continually teases Nu Wa about it, causing her distress. Nu Wa might've been an Orochi soldier since she looked at Orochi with guilty eyes when she saw him dead. However, she quickly followed her lord, Cao Cao, leaving the body behind, as well as her past. In Chinese mythology, Nu Wa was a goddess who repaired the gates of heaven. She was also the first empress of China. Category:Characters